


Art Post: No Other Version of Me

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Fanart, Gen, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, Pencil, Post-Avengers (2012), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Natasha teaches Tony how to escape from a choke-hold.This MRBB 2019 art is accompanied by the lovely ficNo Other Version of Meby Flowerparrish.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019





	Art Post: No Other Version of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).



> Fic summary:  
>  _Natasha knew what she thought of Tony Stark. Self-destructive. A narcissist. Unfit for teamwork. Not recommended for the Avengers._
> 
> _She even stood by her previous assessment. At the time, after all, everything she reported was accurate and true._
> 
> _What Natasha did not know was what she thought of Tony Stark now._
> 
> ***
> 
> Thanks to Flowerparrish for claiming my art - I'm so excited to see how the story turns out! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish) Log in to view. 




End file.
